


Saved Souls

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Takes place after House of X/Powers of X. Xavier's dream is real. Mutants are united on Krakoa and poised to prosper. But for X-23 and Kid Cable, it hasn't quite sunk in. As other mutants celebrate, they share a private moment to help make sense of the past while celebrating the present.
Relationships: Laura/Nathan Summers, X-23/Cable
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Saved Souls

** Saved Souls **

* * *

**AN: The following is a one-shot story inspired by recent events in House of X/Powers of X in the X-Men comics. It takes place shortly after Krakoa is established and recognized as a sovereign nation. It’s also a story idea from one of my regular readers, Rando. He’s always been supportive of my work and has shared some wonderful ideas in the past. This is just one of them. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Kid Cable/X-23**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Marvel in any capacity. They are owned by Disney. I am making no money off this. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I welcome any and all feedback. Please take the time to post your comments on the site or email them to me directly. Either way is fine. I’m always happy to chat and share ideas.**

* * *

**Krakoa – Southern Beaches**

_“The dream is finally real. The possibilities that follow are endless. In the past, we’ve feared what the future may bring. Today, we start forging our own!”_

Those inspiring words from Charles Xavier had evoked raucous cheers. Several hours ago, the newly formed nation of Krakoa celebrated its ascension to the global stage. It wasn’t just a sanctuary. It wasn’t just some vast stronghold, either. It was a true nation in every sense, one built by mutants and equipped to carry them into a new future. Other mutant homelands had been created before, but never on this scale.

It was a genuinely hopeful time for mutants. For the first time in ages, the impossible dreams that Xavier espoused seemed achievable. Many mutants embraced that possibility. Many more celebrated. Some, however, remained reserved about the future.

“To a better future, indeed,” said Nathan “Cable” Summers as he drank from a rusted flask.

“I want to say likewise, but I can smell the cynicism on your breath. That, and the cheap whiskey you stole from Wolverine,” said Laura “X-23” Kinney, who sat across from him.

“You’ve got a good nose. Like father like daughter,” said the time-traveling soldier as he set the flask aside.

“You’re terrible at being cynical. Like father like son,” she retorted.

“Guess we both inherited our parents’ flaws,” he sighed. “Too bad we didn’t get their ability to have a good time.”

“I’m a failed cloning experiment. You’re a time-traveling soldier from the future who killed his older self. We’re bound to be _deficient_ in certain skills.”

“Point taken,” Cable conceded.

Cable managed a weak smile, but it faded quickly as he stared into the dwindling bonfire in front of them. A couple of hours ago, a bunch of younger mutants gathered on the beach, still in a celebratory frenzy after Charles Xavier’s big announcement. There was music, drinking, dancing, and laughter. At some point, someone started a bonfire and everyone just gathered around to socialize. At a much later point, Cable joined in with Laura following soon after.

However, they didn’t do much socializing. They didn’t do much dancing or celebrating, either. They just kept to themselves, watching others share in the elation of Krakoa’s ascension. Nobody expected Laura to be that social. She’d never been one for laughter, dancing, and parties. Cable’s motivations, or lack thereof, were less obvious, but still understandable.

For hours after Xavier’s return, Cable had scoured Krakoa, observing and scrutinizing the festivities from many angles. He always had his gun him. He never stopped to admire the grandeur of the moment. He just kept watching and waiting, expecting some terrible threat to show up and send mutants down the path to the dystopian future he’d come from.

That threat never came.

Laura, who was used to terrible things happening during times of hope, carried herself with a similar mentality. She was always aware of her surroundings, ready to attack the second a threat emerged. She’d been trained as a living weapon, conditioned to confront enemies and protect friends. The notion of letting her guard down, even for one night, seemed unthinkable. At the same time, she’d witnessed many unthinkable things come to pass on Krakoa.

“I really want Krakoa to work. It _has_ to work,” Cable said as he stared into the fading fire. “I’ve seen enough terrible futures where mutants are driven to the brink.”

“How many have you seen where mutants actually prosper?” asked Laura.

“Including the one we’re in now…one, to be exact,” he answered.

“Does that mean we’re on track to avoid those terrible futures you mentioned?”

“I wish I could say yes, but that wouldn’t even be half-true,” he sighed. “When I came to this time and… _eliminated_ my older self, a lot of timelines were disrupted.”

“Yet another topic nobody wants to bring up,” Laura said under her breath.

“Don’t think I took it lightly. I did. Don’t think it wasn’t necessary, either. It was.”

“Says who?” she questioned.

“Not just me, that’s for sure. Where I came from – and when, for that matter – nobody could deny it. Those time-displaced X-Men _had_ to go back at some point. And trust me, they’d passed many of those points already.”

“I don’t entirely trust you, but having dealt with a few time travelers, I know how bad it can get.”

“That’s what made it so difficult. My older self knew that too. He knew what had to be done, but he wasn’t willing to get involved. I _had_ to make that choice.”

Laura’s gaze narrowed on the young time traveler. He avoided it, still looking into the flames while leaning on his oversized gun. She wanted to resent him, not just for killing his older self, but for sending the original X-Men back.

Timelines or not, she’d grown close to them during their time together. She even became romantically involved with one of them. It might have been doomed from the outset, but that didn’t make it feel less real. She might not have been wholly in love with the young Angel, but it was still painful to see him go. Even if it was for the best, with respect to the timeline, she lost something when they went back. That lingering hole in her heart was still there.

“I also know I had to go through _him_ ,” said Cable, still stuck on his older self. “My gun never felt so heavy. You can train all you want…fight every kind of fight…but nothing can prepare you for that. Shooting your future self…it’s just not something you can process that easily.”

“Probably no more than you can process killing other clones of yourself,” Laura retorted.

“Yeah, it’s not the same, but it’s pretty damn close,” he said, “and I admit I’m _still_ not okay with it.”

“Well, take it from someone who was tricked into killing her mother. It’ll _never_ be okay. It shouldn’t.”

“You’re one of the few on this island who understands that, Laura. I don’t doubt that,” said Cable. “That being said, I bet you also understand why it haunts you…why it keeps you from celebrating everything we’ve achieved. No matter how much good comes from your actions, you still feel that burden. And you know you always will.”

Laura’s gaze softened. As much as didn’t trust this younger version of Cable – a sentiment most on Krakoa shared – she believed in the sincerity of his words. She knew that burden well, having carried it for most of her life. Being a soldier and a trained assassin from birth came with many burdens. Trying to escape didn’t make them go away. In many cases, it just made them worse.

The memories of her mother and dead sisters still haunted her dreams. Logan once joked he was haunted by legions of vengeful spirits and she had a long way to go to catch up. Looking back on it, she didn’t think he was joking. He’d also told her that the best way to cope was to not add more ghosts to the mix. He tried to help her in that effort, but she didn’t always help herself.

Still restless, much like Cable, Laura rose from her seat and sat down next to the young time traveler. He didn’t react strongly, but he did acknowledge her presence. For a battle-hardened soldier, that still spoke volumes.

“Cable, those burdens don’t _have_ to define us,” Laura told him. “They affect us in so many ways, but they’re not barriers that keep us from celebrating good things when they happen. Besides, neither one of us is the celebrating type.”

“No argument here,” he said with a light chuckle, “and you call me Nathan.”

“Whatever you are… _whoever_ you are…you can’t stop yourself from making the choices you know are right.”

“Even if they’re hard?” Cable asked.

“ _Especially_ if they’re hard,” Laura told him. “As soon as you stop making those choices, you end up in a downward spiral. One misguided action leads to another…and another…and another. It’s the kind of cycle that often ends with someone needed a metal claw to the face.”

“Or a shot from an energy rifle, but both works just as well.”

“It was the first lesson that Logan, my father, taught me when I found him. He stopped me from falling into that cycle by showing me why those actions matter. Just because you’re a born and bred killer – or a time traveling soldier, in your case – it doesn’t mean you can’t take that identity and do good with it.”

“Well, based on what I’ve heard, you’re _way_ ahead of me in that respect,” said Cable with another weak smile.

“You’re not as far behind as you think,” she said, smiling back.

The time traveling mutant finally relaxed somewhat. He took comfort in both her words and her presence. He was still as restless as her, but not nearly as distressed. He even kept smiling as they turned their attention back to the bonfire, which was almost out.

“I admit it, _Nathan_. I was upset with you,” Laura continued. “When you sent those kids back to their own time, I was angry…not at what you did or why you did it, but at myself for not getting closure.”

“With Warren?” he asked. “I thought you two had broken up already.”

“We had,” she said, “and in hindsight, we should’ve broken up sooner. We were just two crazy teenagers caught up in a world of craziness. But it didn’t make what we felt any less real. And we never really confronted those feelings. We never got the closure we both needed.”

“You think if they’d stayed longer, you would’ve gotten that closure?”

Laura paused for a moment. She looked over towards Cable and then back at the fire, running through every scenario in her mind. In a testament to the circumstances of her and Warren’s relationship, it was just too crazy to process.

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “but not acting on all the chances we had just…it left everything feeling so _incomplete_. That’s somewhat of a habit for me. I try to do the right thing, but when it comes to confronting these feelings I have, I’m not quite as bold.”

“But you still do the right thing. Isn’t that what’s important?” Cable asked.

“It keeps you from making things worse,” aid Laura, “but it’s not always enough. You still feel like you left something behind…something you can’t get back.”

This time, Cable fell silent. He turned towards the young woman next to her, seeing the conflict in her gaze as she gazed into the fire. She was good at hiding her emotions, a testament to her training as an assassin. However, her demeanor undermined that effort.

It didn’t take telepathy to sense how much Laura struggled with certain emotions. Having been a living weapon, identified as a number rather than a name, nobody could blame her for struggling with those feelings. They just happened to be the same feelings that hardened soldiers had to deal with.

In an empathetic gesture, Cable scooted closer and placed his hand adopt hers. She didn’t accept it at first, but she didn’t reject it. For her, that sent an equally powerful message.

“It’s the price we pay for doing what we know to be right,” Cable said. “Some prices are just higher than others.”

“That’s for sure,” said Laura.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you didn’t get that closure,” he went on.

“Don’t apologize, Nathan. It was the right thing to do, sending the original X-Men back. You couldn’t accommodate teen melodrama into that mission.”

“In my experience, few missions can.”

“Having caused my share of melodrama, I can’t really complain,” she said, “I can’t stay mad at you, either. Whatever closure I didn’t get…whatever feelings I never confronted…I don’t want that to hold me back. I want to move forward.”

“So do I,” said Cable. “We have that chance here on Krakoa.”

“And I want to make the most of it. It’s just not as easy when you have so much more to lose. My father’s alive. My half-brother is back. My clone sister is still here.”

“You can’t see that as a burden,” Cable told her. “I brought my father back to life too. I’ve helped my family reconnect. That gives me just as much to lose.”

“So how do you plan on protecting that? _And_ do the right thing?”

Her voice took on a desperate subtext. She lightly squeezed his hand with hers, the breadth of her burden becoming much clearer. She’d already lost so much. The thought of losing everything she’d gained was daunting. Having lost more than his share in his many time travels, Cable could empathize. He could also offer a unique comfort.

“I wish I had an answer for you, Laura,” he told her. “My mission got a lot less obvious after the original X-Men went back to their own time.”

“But you’re still here,” she pointed out. “You’re still trying to save us from another terrible future.”

“That’s _always_ part of my mission,” Cable said with another half-smile. “Another part is making the present matter. That’s another thing my older self stopped doing. He became so obsessed with the future that he stopped living in the present. It kept him from making bad decisions, but it also kept him from making good ones.”

“Sounds like something that happens a lot with time travelers,” Laura commented, smiling back.

“It probably does,” he admitted, “but I have the advantage of being a teenager. I haven’t been around long enough to get that jaded.”

“And yet, you’re well on your way,” she said with a slight tease.

“Maybe I am,” said Cable, “which is all the more reason to make the present matter. It won’t just keep me focused on my mission. It’ll keep me motivated to make the right decisions.”

It made a crazy bit of sense, so much so that Laura laughed. It was the first time she could recall anyone calling their status as a teenager a strength. Being young, inexperienced, and overwhelmed with new emotions should’ve been a detriment for any mission.

At the same time, their youth gave them a critical perspective. They saw a flawed world around them and had the arrogance to believe they could make it better. That kind of arrogance could only come from the mind of inexperienced teenagers. Having only known Cable as the grizzled soldier who’d seen one too many bad timelines, it was refreshing to know one who valued the present.

In that moment, the mood between her and Cable shifted. The lingering sentiments of the past and the anxieties of the future kept them from celebrating with the rest of Krakoa. Now, as they sat close to one another, they fell to the wayside. At that same moment, they realized they were still holding hands. It caused to another aspect of being young to manifest.

“Nathan,” Laura said, squeezing his hand firmly to send another unambiguous message.

“Laura, I…”

That was all he got out before it happened. Laura leaned in and kissed the young time traveler right on the lips.

It started as a thoughtless whim, born of adolescent impulses and overactive hormones. It quickly deepened, becoming more intense in fervor and overt in desire. Any teenage boy from any timeline would’ve picked up on the subtext. That didn’t stop Laura from belaboring the message.

“Don’t overthink it, soldier,” she said, briefly breaking the kiss. “Just act. Focus on the present.”

“The present…right,” he said, already captivated by her touch.

Laura’s actions grew bolder. She kissed him again, this time with more tongue. She then moved into his grasp, throwing a leg around his waist and sitting squarely on his lap. Cable welcomed her bodily warmth, even setting aside his gun so he could wrap her in his arms and fell her body against his.

A deeper embrace evoked more desire.

More desire inspired more kissing.

In such focused acts, Laura rubbed her pelvis against his in a not-so-subtle effort to communicate the extent of her desires. Again, young Cable got the message. His body naturally responded, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as the arousal grew between them. It soon grew to a point where continuing on a beach, even under the cover of darkness, wasn’t preferable.

Thankfully, future technology made that an easy fix.

“Body-slide by two,” Cable said, breaking the kiss again, “location…my bedroom.”

* * *

**Cable’s Room – Moments Later**

In the bright flash of temporal energy, the locale around Cable and Laura instantly changed. They went from a sandy beach with a steady ocean breeze to the bunker-like bedroom that Cable maintained near the arena. The transition was jarring to the senses, but not for a hardened soldier and a trained assassin. Their lips didn’t even part as they appeared less than ten feet from his bed.

As they kissed hungrily, Cable carried Laura towards his bed. Along the way he set aside his gun and his raggedy cape, which was a statement in and of itself. Laura clung to his grasp, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She kept grinding her still-clothed body against his, building upon the heat they’d sparked on the beach.

“Off!” Laura said as soon as they reached the bed.

The young time traveler didn’t say a word. Upon laying her down on the rarely slept-on, yet unmade bed, he removed his shirt and loosened his pants. Laura did the same, sliding off the tight-fitting gray top she’d worn to the celebration earlier and unstrapping her bra. From there, they peeled each other’s clothes off with an efficiency befitting of well-trained soldiers.

Laura’s pants, boots, and panties were the next to go.

Cable’s pants and tattered boxer shorts went next.

Before he even threw them aside, Laura pounced on him like a predator in heat. She threw her arms and legs around her again, their naked skin now touching unencumbered. With hungry growls laced with determination and lust, she led him to the center of the bed where she got on top of him. There, more kissing resumed, but with more intimate touching.

“Laura…so beautiful and deadly,” Cable gasped.

“That…turns me on more than I thought,” said Laura with a feral grin.

The touching turned into foreplay. Through more messy kissing, the young time traveler explored her naked body. With his strong hands, he traced a path from her thigh to her butt to her well-shaped breasts. When he felt them in his grasp, he gave them a hard squeeze, evoking another lustful growl from Laura.

She reciprocated his gestures with more tongue-laden kissing, along with plenty of heavy petting. As she pawed his arms and chest, she felt many scars and healed wounds. They were all echoes of the many battles Cable had fought through his time-hopping journeys. Having fought her share of battles as well, Laura found them to be uniquely erotic. The idea that this young man – who happened to be the son of a Summers, a family known for man endowments – had braved such battles made him even more desirable.

“Nathan,” she whispered in her deepening state of lust, “I want you.”

Laura further reinforced that sentiment by rubbing her pelvis against his growing erection. She even made it a point to grind her outer folds along the underside of his shaft, which heighted her arousal while escalating his. As soon as his dick was fully hard, she broke the kiss and aligned their bodies for the next step.

“Laura,” he said, “I want this too.”

“Everyone else took the time to celebrate,” she told him. “Now, it’s our turn!”

With another feral grin, which Cable seemed to find very sexy, Laura seized the moment with the hardened time traveler. She reached behind her back, grasped the base of his cock, and guided it into her waiting pussy.

The penetration was so smooth and hot. She gasped sharply as she felt his manhood spread her folds and probe her depths. It had been a while since Laura had sex, her last time being just before her breakup with the teenage Warren Worthington III. She hadn’t forgotten how good it felt. She also hadn’t forgotten that this man wasn’t a boyfriend or a crush. He was a battle-hardened soldier who just happened to be a teenage boy. That difference showed as their sex commenced.

“Oh fuck!” Cable gasped. “That’s so tight! So hot and tight!”

“Mmm…so hard and strong,” Laura grunted, her feral side taking over.

The mood shifted from an overload of teenage hormones to a full-blown mission. With the same grit that had carried them through many battles, Laura and Cable narrowed their gaze on one another. Now driven by determination and lust, they went at it with a fervor matched only by the heat of battle.

Cable helped set the tone, grabbing hold of her hips and thrusting upwards with his hips to get their bodies moving. Laura took it from there, grasping his waist and riding his cock with a vigor that would’ve overwhelmed a lesser man, let alone a teenage boy. However, Nathan Summers quickly proved that he was more than a teenager following his horny whims.

He treated their sex as one of those critical moments that made the present count. All those concerns about the past and future fell to the wayside. All that mattered was fucking her and making it the best fuck either of them could hope for. He might have been younger and less experienced than his older counterpart, but he had his priorities.

“Yes! Oh yes! Fuck me, Nathan! Fuck me!” Laura gasped.

“Laura…fucking Laura! Ohh fuck!” Cable grunted.

It was so hot and heavy, their naked bodies rocking together with vigorous fervor. With every motion, her womanly flesh slithered along the length of his cock. The sounds of their flesh colliding and the thick scent of sex filled the room along with their moans. Along with it came a steady stream of pleasure that reverberated between their naked bodies.

As they went at it, young Cable shot up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her again. On instinct, Laura kissed him hard while raking her fingers around his heavily scarred back. They kept moving their hips, rocking their bodies as they ascended towards a blissful peak. Laura’s came faster than expected. It showed just how much she’d needed this.

“I’m close, Nathan!” she said right into his ear. “I’m really…fucking…close!”

As if he’d been given a new set of orders, Nathan stepped it up. He shifted his hands to her butt, squeezed it harder, and planted both feet on the bed so he could thrust with more force. With each motion, she felt his cock penetrate to the deepest depths of her pussy, stimulating areas that were not easy to reach. It sent her over the edge and into a world of bliss.

“Ohhh Nathan!” Laura cried out.

She closed her eyes, curled her toes, and threw her head back before letting out a howl that felt perfectly in line with her feral nature. Her vaginal muscles contracted around his hard cock, coating it with her sweet juices. Ripples of velvety pleasure coursed through her body, a welcome contrast to the pain and distress that had dominated her brief life.

As Laura bathed in this brief taste of unencumbered bliss, Cable slowed the pace of their bodily movements. The added throbbing around his cock helped get him to the brink as well. While she lingered in her orgasmic daze, he finally crossed the threshold and joined her.

“I’m…coming…too! Ohhh fuck!” he gasped.

Like the determined fighther he was, Cable squeezed her butt and let out a deep grunt. She felt his hips tremble and his manhood throb, hot seminal fluid shooting up inside her. The hot mixture of their juices gave substance to the pleasure. Even as Laura processed her orgasm, she felt the intense trembling of the battle-hardened soldier in her grasp.

As their intimate flesh throbbed and meshed, the movements ceased and they locked eyes again. The determination in their eyes never waned. In another moment that seemed perfect for the present, they kissed again before collapsing adopt the bed.

Still breathing heavily, their genitals parted. The heat of their naked skin had caused them to break out into a light sweat. They still remained in a naked embrace, instinct and desire feeling their every whim. Their minds still dazed with pleasure, the gravity of what they’d done set in.

“Wow. We really did that,” Cable said breathlessly as they laid side-by-side.

“We did. We had sex,” said Laura.

“My dad and your dad _don’t_ get along. That’s probably worth remembering,” he pointed out.

“They’ve patched things up recently,” she replied.

“Enough to be okay with us having sex?”

“Not even close,” she said with another wolfish grin.

They each laughed, still touching and caressing one another every step of the way. There was still plenty of desire in their every touch. The stamina they’d gained in battle still applied in the bedroom.

“You know, it would piss them off even more if we had sex again,” Cable argued.

“It would. Wouldn’t it?” said Laura while trailing her finger down his chest.

“I’m willing to take that chance if you are,” he said with a confident undertone that seemed so typical of a Summers.

“Let me show you just how _willing_ I am,” she quipped in a seductive voice.

With that predatory leer that only a hardened soldier would admire, Laura got on top of him again. In a display of raw, primal sexuality, she slithered her way down his naked body, trailing her lips down his neck, chest, and torso. Cable, still swimming in the endorphins of his peak, just laid back and watched the sexy show unfold before him.

He watched with growing intensity as she reached his dick, which was still wet with her juices and sensitive from his previous climax. Despite her intensity, Laura exercised gentle care in grasping it at the base and stroking it with her hand. As the blood started flowing into it again, she licked her lips and kissed the sensitive tip.

“Ooh Laura!” he gasped.

Hearing him say her name with such desire inspired her to do more. With continued care and tact, she took his cock between her supple lips. The hot warmth triggered more gasps from Cable, now leaning back on his arms so he could watch her give him oral sex.

Laura put on a hell of a show. Having overheard many lurid conversations among her fellow X-Men – many of them coming from Emma Frost – she sucked his dick with a steady intensity. She could sense that some parts of his flesh were still sensitive. She made sure to apply just the right amount of stimulation with her tongue. That helped him stiffen up faster.

As he became more erect, she let simple lust guide her. Before long, she was bobbing her head along his length, sucking and slurping with a lust-fueled hunger. The taste of his manly flesh and the sound of his heavy grunts reignited the same instincts that led them to his bedroom in the first place. She felt them manifest between her legs in the form of more arousal. Eventually, his desire for more sex matched hers.

“It’s official,” Cable said while running his hand through her raven-black hair. “I’m as willing as you.”

“Mmm…care to show me?” she teased after giving his shaft one more lick.

“You expect anything less?” he quipped.

“Prove it!”

With a mix of playfulness and competitive lust, Laura rolled off him and got on all fours, presenting her newly aroused pussy as a new mission objective. She even shook her hips a bit, as if to order him along like a good soldier. He responded with perfect discipline.

Like a reflex, he shot up and positioned himself behind her. He was extra assertive, grabbing hold of her waist and alighting the tip of his cock with her wet entrance. Then, without the slightest hesitation, he thrust it back into her.

Again, his manhood penetrated her womanly depths.

Again, a flood of hot sensations consumed them, inspiring a new wave of impassioned instincts.

“Convinced yet?” Cable asked her, leaning over and whispering into her ear.

“Mmm…almost,” she answered, her voice already drunk with lust.

He replied with decisive actions rather than bold words. He began moving his hips, his dick pumping inside the moist folds of her pussy every step of the way. He was slow at first. He quickly stepped it up, matching the same intensity she’d displayed while riding his dick earlier.

Once again, their naked bodies rocked to the fervent rhythm of their sex, heavy grunts and sharp gasps filling the room along with that distinctly sexual musk. They were less careful than earlier, having since gotten a feel for one another’s bodies. Cable realized that Laura liked it rough and she realized he liked it just as much. That removed whatever reservation they might have had about indulging in this moment.

“Nathan…I’m _convinced_ ,” Laura said at one point through the heavy gasps.

“Good! Want me…to slow down?” he said, tempting her more with that gritty voice of his.

“Fuck no!”

Letting loose a pent-up desire to seize pleasure in lieu of pain, Laura joined Cable in the indulgence. As he hammered away into her pussy from behind, she shot up into an upright position and leaned back to kiss him. She even guided his hands to her breasts, which bounced every time he plowed his cock into her. That motivated him even more.

It all unfolded in a wonderful venting of unfiltered lust. Two teenagers, each burdened by loss and hardship, came together to share an experience of intimate bliss. It was the complete antithesis of the pain and struggle they’d endured for much of their lives. That made it all the more welcome and all the more precious.

Around the unmade bed, in poor lighting of a messy room, Cable and Laura had the kind of sex that tested the limits of adolescent stamina. Their naked bodies rolled about in a heap of flesh, becoming sweatier and more disheveled from so much exertion. What started with simple doggy style took many other forms, but the goal never changed.

They sought to embrace this feeling together.

They focused their passions, soaking in every ounce of sensual bliss.

It led Laura to the brink of orgasm on several occasions. In such sensuous chaos, it was hard to keep up. She never lost focus, though, and neither did Cable. Thanks to the same focus and stamina that helped him survive battles across timelines, he worked his way up to another peak.

“Laura…I’m close again,” he said to her through heavily labored breath.

“Me too, Nathan,” Laura said. “Don’t stop…until the mission’s done!”

Again, he took those order to heart, like a dutiful soldier.

For those last critical objectives, he got on top of her. Laura, now on her back with her legs spread-eagle, held onto his shoulders and locked eyes with him for the last push. She watched the teenage Cable push himself, digging his knees and feet into the bed with every thrust. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her, primed for another release. She reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, giving herself the added push she needed to share in that special moment of triumph.

“I’m…coming! Oh fuck!” Cable gasped.

“Oohhhh!” was all Laura could get out.

The heated movements finally slowed.

Their naked bodies finally steadied.

His manhood throbbed inside her, releasing another load into her pussy. With a few more rubs of her clit, Laura got her own release, her body once again contorting to the hard shudders of hot pleasure. Their eyes still locked, they just gazed at one another as her womanly depths embraced his masculine flesh. Hot fluids once again mixed, giving substance to the euphoria they felt and shared.

As they each processed that feeling, a comforting silence fell over the room. Only the sounds of their heavy breathing echoed from the darkened confines. Not much was said. Not much needed to be said. After the blissful daze gave way to broader contentment, they shared a brief smile and a soft kiss. That told them everything they needed to know about what they just did.

Still breathing heavily, they parted their flesh once more, but remained in an entangled embrace. The messy sheets covered parts of their naked bodies. Laura ended up resting her head on Cable’s chest. He remained on his back, his arm draped over her and stroking the nape of her back.

“Hey Laura,” Cable said, finally breaking the silence.

“What is it, Nathan?” Laura replied, barely looking up from his chest.

“I’m glad we did this,” he told her.

“It’s sex. That’s kind of implied.”

“It’s not just that. My whole thing about making the present matter… _this_ is what I needed. This is what I can’t lose sight of, no matter which timeline I’m in.”

“It’s also what I need when burdens become too great,” she said. “It’s not always ideal, but it works. And I know it’s right.”

“How do you know that?” he asked curiously.

“Because in my experience,” she said, “nothing that feels this good can ever be _that_ bad.”

She looked up and cast him another smile. He smiled back before settling in for some much-deserved rest. Sleep didn’t usually come easy to soldiers or assassins. After what they just experienced, though, it came with a peace that was as rare as it was precious.

In that moment, memories of the painful past didn’t matter. Anxieties about the future or possible futures didn’t matter, either. What mattered was the present and how they gave it meaning. Cable didn’t expect to find it with Laura and she didn’t expect to find it with him. That made it special in its own right. Given their heritage and their legacy, it was also fitting.

* * *

**The End**

**AN: Thanks again for reading. If you have any feedback or comments, please share it. If you have any other ideas for sexy stories, please share that too. Until then, take care!**

**MarvelMaster616**


End file.
